Something About Nick
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: Chance starts to get Jealous when an old friend of Jake's comes to visit leaving the big tabby suspicious.
1. Characters

Hello Guys this is Jerseygirl94 first of all I just want to say thank you for letting me on your site I really appreciate it :) second of all, this is my first story here so I hope you enjoy it; if you all are fans of SWAT Kats, then this is the story for everyone ;) it is going to be a slash fic if you guys are slash/yaoi fans ;) heheh... Anyway, hope you likey and no HATERZ! Love ya all!

Something about Nick.

Rating: M. (May Contain Sexual Themes involving Kats in later chaps, and some Adult Language).

Pairings: Chance Furlong x Jake Clawson.

Nick Whiskers x Jake Clawson.

Location: At the Salvage Yard outside of MegaKat City at 7:15 am.

I don't own the SWAT Kats they belong to Hanna-Barbera, and Cartoon Network. (c)

Summary: Chance gets jealous when an old friend of Jake's comes to visit leaving the big tabby suspicious about him.

Characters: Chance Furlong-Age 25.

Jake Clawson-Age 23.

Nicholas (Nick) Whiskers-Age 27.

I'll put up chapter 1 hopefully tomorrow :) Promise! Goodnight!


	2. Chapter 1

Well, here's my first story hope you like it :)

Something About Nick.

Where: The Salvage Yard outside of MegaKat City.

Time: 7:15 am.

Chapter 1.

The beeping of the alarm clock was the only sound that could be heard in the small bedroom. Chance rolled over onto his side trying to shut it off (with his eyes still shut that it's). Finally finding the snooze button, he pressed it limbs and stretched his siff limbs yawning in the process. He looked at the sky which still had beautiful colors of orange and yellow mixed together meaning that Morning was here and the sun was about to peek up soon.

He glanced down over at the other twin sized bed that had his best friend, and partner, Jake Clawson underneath the thin but comfortable covers snoozing away peacefully. Chance smiled looking at the cute little site in front of him; he just couldn't help it; he looked so cute and adorable while asleep that he just wanted to kiss him on the cheek or even on the lips which was better but knew not to disturb him after-all, Jake had been up all night watching the David Litterbin show until 3:00 am. But lucky for the Kats, today was their day off from fixing cars and it also meant, that Chance could spend the rest of the day with his buddy; he had everything planned and wanted to make it all perfect as possible. Stripping down, he went directly into the bathroom towards the shower letting the hot water cascade down on his fur. Letting out a puff of air, he turned off the faucet and got out some nice clean clothes which consisted of a pair of ordinary denim blue jeans, a red t-shirt with the numbers 71 in the center and black converse sneakers.

He eyed himself in the mirror making a clicking sound and went straight down-stabreath make some breakfast.

Here you all go, hope you enjoy, more will be on the way soon :) ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 :) enjoy!

Chapter 2.

Chance opened up the window of the kitchen smelling the intoxicating smell of fresh morning air sighing deeply. Seeing the apron, he put it on and started to whip up something special for both him and his pal. "I just hope the guys don't see me looking like this." He thought to himself making a chuckle. Apart from being a mechanic and SWAT Kat, he was also a pretty good cook at heart due to having free lessons from his Mother Rita when he was in High School at the time and from Jake who would even sometimes yell at him after he would burn water. (It's not really hard to boil water if you know what I mean -_-')

Jake slowly opened his eyes after smelling the delicious aroma that filled the air. He yawned and stretched his long skinny arms scratching his side. He looked over at Chance's bed that was already made up and everything; going into the wash-room, and cleaning up, he went downstairs seeing his partner make breakfast.

At first, the brown fur Kat rubbed his eyes making sure that he wasn't dreaming at all he tip-toed trying hard not to make a peep and as he touched the large tabby's shoulder, Chance made a small smirk eyeing the little member from head to toe and blushed. He didn't see what the big deal was; Jake was just in his pajamas which was a gray tank-top and a pair of olive green sweat pants.

"Hey there small-fry sleep well?" He asked only getting a snort. "Oh yeah I sure did after 5 hours of watching never-ending David Litterbin episodes; I just couldn't help it, he was talking about a She-Kat leaving her Ex to pursue a dream in singing. Chance chuckled and shook his head; he may not been a fan of the show, but he sure did love it when Jake would give him some updates.

The table was nicely decorated with flowers as Chance set down two plates full of two pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon with glasses of orange juice and tea. "Wow, it looks like you approved a lot; this is delicious." jake complimented taking a bite of his breakfast watching the tabby blus. This time in a dark crimson shade. "Hey, it's because I have a very good teacher like you." Now it was Jake's turn to be bashfull he looked away not wanting to see him in his state of awkwardness. The door knocked getting their attention. "Who in the Hell is that this time of morning?" Jake muttered getting up to answer it revealing to be a tall muscular Tom Kat like Chance but was gray and had brown stripes similar to his buddy. He started to gasp realizing that it was his old friend, Nicholas Whiskers.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 right now enjoy people's! ;) ;)

Chapter 3.

"Oh my God Nick It's so great to see you again!" Jake exclaimed giving his large friend a hug who did the same smiling back. Nicholas Whiskers or Nick for short, was his child-hood classmate from Elementary school right before he met Chance And they did almost everything together that you could not tear them apart. Once getting a scholarship to the University of the Performing Arts, he moved away to New York leaving a heart-broken Clawson crying his eyes out wishing that he could've gone with him to be close; it didn't take long for Jake to be shipped into the Enforcers where he had met the second tabby and instantly gotten attached to him.

"So, this is where you guys live now Since you got kicked out?" Nick asked him who blushed and scratched his head. "Heh, yeah but we make due of fixing the place up; it's not much but we fight through it if you know what I mean." Nick nodded looking in every direction. "Say, where's Chance? I want to see him." Jake could tell the excitement in his voice real clear. "In the kitchen."

Chance had now finished eating as he picked up his plates and brought them to the sink turning on the hot water to wash them up but a firm but warm hand was on his shoulder; turning around, and smiling. "Hey Nick what's up man?" Giving the gray tabby Tom Kat a high-5. "Chance, great to see you for the first time; Jake has told me a lot about you." "Really?" he asked his cheeks burning up watching him nod. "Of course you are a very excellent pilot not to mention great at lifting weights." Now, Chance's head felt light it was going to explode eyeing over at his skinny friend who twiddled his fingers blushing but it wasn't that severe.

"So what brings you here in MegaKat City?" Chance asked. "I've flown here all the way from New York after graduating Performing Arts and I just wanted to come and see Jake for the very first time since I left." "That's good to know; hey listen, today's our day off from work what do you say we go hang out at the park? We can play some football; between you and me, I was in the honor roll for athletics back in High School." Chance whispered seeing him chuckle. "I imagine you were; what do you say Jake?" "Sure, let me just get changed and I'll meet you both in the living room." And he went off.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 4.

The MegaKat City Park was a nice tourist site in all of the places around; not only was it famous for being clean and tidy, it was also a great hang-out where Kats of all shapes and sizes could come and get away from the suburbs for the day. Little Kits were seen playing tag, hide-n-seek, and simply just doing some bird-watching. Seniors were reading, knitting, and feeding the little animals.

The red sedan had pulled up revealing the tom-kats coming out and taking in the beauty of it all. "Let's see who can get to that tall oak tree the fastest." Nick suggested with the two friends nodding. On the count of 3, they raced off determined to be see who would be the winner; Jake looked at both Chance and his old friend smirking like there was no tomorrow coming. Finally, the cinnamon furred Kat got to the trunk and jumped in full victory seeing both tabbies clap congratulating him.

On the picnic blanket laid out a nice luscious lunch consisting of tuna sandwiches, carrot-sticks, (Jake was more of health food critic than Chance but never ridiculed him about it not even his weight) Lays potato chips, apple sauce, and for dessert, Jake's triple fudge chocolate cake. The three ate in silence not bothering to make a conversation; soon, Chance glanced at a green sedan that had approached not too far meaning that a familiar Deputy Mayor was coming and sure enough, it was Miss Callie Briggs along side with her was Felina Feral, Commander Feral's niece. They both waved with the large tom doing the same and ushering them to come over.

"Hey guys it's good to see you!" She exclaimed giving each a hug followed by Felina; today was their day offs also so Callie suggested that they could come here to just relax and not be bored so stiff. Seeing Nick, Callie grinned and stuck out her hand to shake. "You are very handsome there; what's your name?" "Nicholas Whiskers but you can call me Nick for short and you are..." "Callie, Callie Briggs, Deputy Mayor of MegaKat City and this is my friend Felina Feral; it's very nice to meet you." "Likewise, you ladies look very beautiful." Both She-Kats blushed making telepathic communication towards each-other as in saying that he looked hot. "So, would you girls like to join us for our picnic?" Jake asked with both nodding. "Of course after all, we had a light breakfast earlier." Felina said.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! ;) :)

Chapter 5.

After some nourishment, the gang played a little game of football much to Chance's amusement. Jake, on the other hand, wasn't really good in sports due to him being more into academics than being athletic though, when he had gotten into Middle School, he was doing track and field getting the Honor role in it because of his super speed.

The ball swiveled over to him landing near his feet. "Come on Jake! You can do it!" Chance yelled out seeing his friend trying to throw the ball like how he and the girls did. "Here, let me show you." Nick offered holding Jake's arm positioning on how to throw it and sure enough, it flew in the air just like it should. "Thanks Nick." "No problem." Nick winked which made Chance scowl a little bit but nonetheless, threw it over to Callie who caught it without a cinch.

Later, the guys and girls went their separate ways telling them that they couldn't wait to do it again sometime. Leaving the Park, they decided to go out to eat because it was still a bit too early to go back to the Junk-Yard. "Where do you both want to eat?" Nick asked. "How about PizzaHut? Besides, I'm in for a Meat-Lover right now." Chance suggested with him nodding. "Okay, what about you Jake?" "I'm in what Chance is in." Jake smiled.

The place was packed by the time they had gotten there. Lucky for them, they had gotten the very last booth they could find. A female white Persian She-Kat went over to them taking their orders and waited politely once she left. "Hey guys, I'll be back; just got to do a little tinkling." Chance said getting up and headed over to the restroom. "Man, you guys look like you're real close together." Nick pointed out seeing Jake nod his head. "Yeah, we became that way while in the Enforcers; we had some good times and bad you know in between." Jake rested his hand on the table due to it being restless in his lap; the light shined it down giving out his bright cinnamon fur color which Nick noticed. Slowly, reaching his hand on the table too.

"Yeah, but I bet that your friendship with him was different than ours; remember the days we had while in Grade School? Taking the school-bus together? Being in the same class? Having lunch together? Even me defending you from bullies when they would tease you because of How small you were?" Jake nodded looking down seeing the gray tabby's hand on his own; he blushed a light shade of pink. "Um Nick sorry to interrupt but... Your hand..." Nick looked down seeing what he was talking about; he blushed a deep shade of crimson pulling it away quickly hoping that nobody had seen them. Soon, Chance had returned and just in time, the she-Kat had came back with their dinner of pepperoni and sausage pizza with three coco-colas. "Here's to being back in MegaKat City!" Nick held his glass up followed by the two and together, they all clinked them and chowed down.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 right now! :)

Chapter 6.

It was now 8:15 by the time the red sedan pulled into the salvage-yard rumbling in the process. Chance got out first heading into the apartment that was above the garage. "See you inside Jake" The cinnamon Kat nodded Seeing him go away; he then turned his head towards Nick.

"Nick I just wanted to say thank you for everything today; I really had fun." Nick blushed scratching behind his neck looking the other way. "Don't mention it besides, I really missed you while in the city; Maybe... Maybe we can do it again sometime and next time it could be you and I." Jake nodded slowly his amber eyes twinkling in the moon-light; Nick blushed seeing this clearing his throat. "So, I guess this is it huh?" "Yeah I'm afraid so; see you around." As Jake was about to get out, Nick pulled him into a tight but warm hug that sent shocks of electricity through his body; he blushed deep scarlet feeling gray tabby's hands roaming down his ass. "Okay, I guess this is good-bye now." And he finally got out waving until the sedan was out of sight he then sighed and started going towards the apartment seeing Chance watching some Scaredy Kat cartoons laughing rather loudly.

"Hey buddy about time, what took you so long?" "Nothing me and Nick were just talking that's all." He replied sitting on the old couch joining him into watching the funny cartoon though he wasn't into it, he did enjoyed looking at the silliness But in his mind, he was thinking about what Nick had did; his hand on his plump butt making him feel slightly aroused on the inside. "Jake? Jake? JAKE!" Chance yelled snapping him out of his trance seeing him shake his head. "Yeah?" "You okay buddy?" "Uh yeah... Everything's just fine trust me." Jake forced a smile hoping that the large Kat would buy it and to his luck, he did.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello sorry for not updating but I'm here and ready then after this, it's straight for bed hope you likey :) :)

Chapter 7.

*Dream*

_He was moaning as he felt the nice warm tounge enter inside of him. He gazed down at his lover who was working his magic; grabbing both sides of his face to look at him in the eyes. The gray tabby smiled sweetly placing a kiss on the cinnamon Tom Kat's lips as his long skinny arms pulled him down making it more_ heated.

_ The beeping of the clock startled him out of his slumber as he looked at the red digital numbers that read 8:15 am. That meant they would be opening up the shop in an hour; quickly getting up, he stripped down and went into the nice hot shower. While feeling the water cascaded down all over his body, he just. Couldn't help about thinking the dream that he was having; after reminiscing through it, he started to get really horny. Looking around making sure that there was nobody in sight, he roamed his index finger down onto his member._

He gasped backing against the wall, he bit his bottom lip with blood coming out making it's way down turning the water slightly red. "Oh crud." He muttered holding onto the sack gently going up and down. "Nick... Ah Nick..." He closed his eyes bobbing his head in the process. Once the steamy self love making finished, he dried himself off and went over to the closet getting out his jumpsuit and putting on his gray shoes and red baseball cap going directly to the kitchen seeing Chance eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning buddy." Chance greeted him before shoving the silver spoon in his mouth for another bite watching him take out a bowl for himself pouring some bland Cheerios and using a knife to cut a banana to put in. "Hey." he replied trying to be as nonchalant as possible luckily, Chance didn't get his tone sitting down to eat while shaking his leg (which was a habit for him to do).

"You okay Jake?" The big tabby asked his friend who was unusually quiet. Normally, he wouldn't shut up about the amount of cars they had to do for the day ahead not to mention about putting in new upgrades for the turbokat in which was his favorite out of anything else besides watching Litterbin. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine Chance; never better." He said before putting his head down onto his cold breakfast. "How on Earth am I going to tell him?" He thought.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 coming your way... NOW!

Chapter 8.

It had became a very slow and boring afternoon. The only thing that was active and of course (annoying) was when Burke and Murray came by with the usual truck-load of junk not to mention their usual mocking towards the two toms that Chance wanted to just run at the speed of light and clobber them with his bare paws. Even Callie came by with another usual problem with her green sedan; the air conditioning unit had malfunctioned and Jake had put in an order for a brand new one which would be in within 2-3 days. But apart from that, it was Boring with a capital B.

It was now 5:00 by the time the guys had closed up the shop. Just as they were about to go back up, the familiar red sedan parked. Jake was the first one to open back up only to see Nick smiling at him giving him a hug; Jake made sure that this time, it was short remembering what had happened last night and in his dream.

"Nick, what are you doing here? We're closed now." "I just came by to tell you some good news. I am now a resident!" Jake blinked twice making sure that his hearing was right. "Come again?" "I now live here isn't that great?" "Y-Y-Yeah hooray..." Chance looked at the two Kats from behind with a scowl on his face. He was okay with Nick from yesterday and all, but there was something about him that made him feel a little hint of jealousy inside but didn't want to show it; he had a way of keeping his emotions inside since he was little. "He's now going to live in MegaKat City?" He thought and then disappeared to go take a shower.

Nick had finished writing down his address and new phone number on a piece of paper. "Okay, so this is where I'm at now and you and Chance are welcomed anytime That's if you both are not too busy that is." "Of course we can no doubt about it." Nick smiled once again this time, giving a kiss on the cinnamon-furred Kat's cheek; Jake felt like his cheeks were going to blow any minute now; his cheeks became 10 different shades of red seeing Nick chuckle. "See ya!" And he left leaving him dumb-founded Going upstairs but while that, he started to stumble on a couple of chairs.


	10. Chapter 9

Good Evening Everyone how are all of you doing tonight? Well, let me tell you all a little something about today. I passed my Physical Science test :) yay for me! :) and it was very bone-chilling cold in the afternoon looks like we are going to have one bad winter in the Carolinas soon. That's all the updates so, here's chapter 9 enjoy ;)

Chapter 9.

Chance had now gotten out of the shower and was dressed in his white wife beater and black boxer shorts; he flexed his muscles a little and gave a little grin and click admiring himself in the bathroom mirror. Soon afterwards, he turned off the light going into his and Jake's room that they shared together Only to see the cinnamon Tom staring out at the bright moon Along with dozens of sparkling stars.

"Hey buddy, is everything okay?" Chance asked putting a warm paw on his friend who slightly jumped up feeling his touch nodding, without moving his head or talking. "Jake? Is anything the matter?" The large golden tabby asked again only to get a sigh instead. "Yeah Chance I'm fine why do you ask?" "I'm only worried about you and want to make sure that you are okay." Jake blushed hearing the words coming out of the other's lips but he wouldn't let his noticeable cheeks show. Jake had hold a secret admiration for Chance for quite sometime. Back in the Enforcer days, like now, they also shared a bedroom while the other Kats were in separate rooms to themselves. Hell, even when they would be training, seeing Chance limiting weights would make his heart flutter; he would never allow him to see how he truly felt but then again, they were "strictly" friends and no more but that.

He then pulled the big Tom into a tight hug who didn't do anything but hugged back which made his body warm up in an instant. "Thank you." "For what?" "For being here whenever I need you; you are alright." Chance blushed but then contained himself hearing the purring in the long run as he helped to strip off his clothing leaving him in his red boxers and placed the cover up to his chin who took it gently falling into a deep sleep but couldn't keep his mind off of Nick even Chance couldn't keep his brain straight.


	11. Chapter 10

I decided to do Chapter 10 after all I hope this doesn't confuse anybody; I know sometimes I get a little sidetracked but hey that's what being a writer is all about huh? Okay on with it!

Chapter 10.

~*Jakes Dream~*

_His eyes glazed with tears seeing the angry and hurtful look on his friend's face; he wanted to touch him or even caress his cheek but the big tabby pushed him away. "Don't come anywhere near me I'm done with you." Chance said walking away as Jake ran up to catch him._

_Please Chance can't we talk about this? I didn't mean to do it; he was all over me."_ "_Oh cut the bullshit I've seen how you two were getting it on; Hmph! I'm real happy for you guys." He blurted out in a sarcastic tone yet leaving the skinny Tom dropping to his knees and sobbing real loud hoping that someone could hear his pleas not to mention his mixed-up thoughts and emotions._

_ ~*End Dream~*_

Jake sat up abruptly before Chance hearing the loud screeching alarm ring off but it was from their table clock it was from their Emergency meaning That Callie was calling to tell them that once again the city was in danger.

Look out for Part 2 tomorrow night sometime see you then ;)


	12. Chapter 10 Part 2

Happy Halloween! MUHAHAHAHAHA! and enjoy part 2 of chapter 10 :) ;)

Chapter 10. Part 2.

T-Bone quickly answered the phone while Razor changed into his G-suit.

"Yes Miss Briggs, what seems to be the problem now?"

"The Metallikats are at the MegaKat City Mint stealing all the money they can get!" "Don't worry, we're on our way just hang on!" And he hung the receiver back on the hook. "You ready Razor?" Nodding, they both got into the TurboKat where the elevator went up and just as it got to the top, it was now launch time.

MegaKat City Mint...

"Come on Mac pick up the pace already!" Molly mange shouted to her robot Kat husband who was struggling with the bag full of cash. "Well maybe if you help me, we'll both be out of here as quick as possible" "Hey don't get snippy with me, at least I know what I'm doing and not as slow-witted unlike some people." "Excuse me!? At least I know My way around and not over-towering anyone that I break things!" The metal duo continued their never-ending bickering until... BLAM! The wall crashed down, revealing the SWAT Kats just in time; the crowd smiled seeing their favorite heroes.

"Is the party still on?" T-bone asked looking at the robots with Razor snickering. "I think the fun has just begun." He whispered over to his partner who shook his head. "Razor lay low on the rhymes just a little bit" The chocolate covered furred Kat scratched behind his head blushing through his mask. "Hehe sorry about that. Okay, let's dance." T-Bone smirked ready for some hard-core action.

"Hey Metallidweebs, is that a incredibly large diamond I see in that safe?" They looked at the heroes and each-other both smiling evilly; going into the safe, and looking around, they saw thatheir re was no diamond anywhere. "Damn it! We got bamboozled!" Mac said but they didn't know that they were right behind them; hearing the door closed, they turned around seeing the SWAT Kats smirk and cracking their knuckles. They moved in slowly and with one big mighty punch, everything began.

The robots appeared in scratches and bruises while in hand-cuffs by the Enforcers who a came at the scene followed by Commander Feral and Felina. "Thanks SWAT Kats for all your help we really appreciated it a and don't worry about my uncle." Felina said shaking their paws. "No problem just don't have him try to find and put us in the slammer though." Razor said. "I won't I promise" They all chuckled as they saw her leave not too far, Nick who saw all the commotion, gasped in ahh.


	13. Chapter 11

Good Morning guys how is everyone doing? I know this is early but I decided to do it anyway; it may be short but please bear with me thank you :)

Chapter 11.

The Turbokat had now finally reached into the Hangar. The elevator rolled down as the toms jumped out taking off their helmets and masks.

"Aw man, that was relief." Chance said taking off his G-suit going into his mechanic uniform with Jake nodding doing the same. Just as they got back upstairs, the garage door knocked. "Oh boy, let's hope it's not tweedledee and tweedledum." Chance groaned as Jake peeked seeing Nick waving to them. Opening up, the gray tabby Tom came inside with a huge smile on his face.

"You guys are never going to believe what I just saw!" He exclaimed with both of them shrugging. "No we don't know." Jake said. "Oh come on, don't tell me you all saw the SWAT Kats didn't you?" As soon as he had said it, they broke out in sweats wanting to know how in the world did he see them.

"Oh you saw them huh?" Jake asked nervously with him nodding vigorously. "Yeah you should've seen them fighting the Metallikats, SO AWESOME!" Both toms looked at each-other but no one couldn't have been more nervous than Jake as he wiped the sweat off his face. Noticing this, Nick's expression went from excitement to concern; walking over to the chocolate covered Kat placing a hand on his shoulder. "Jake, are you okay?" Nodding slowly and started to chuckle; Chance saw this from afar; clearing his throat, he told him was to go into the living room and watch some Litterbin since they didn't have any cars at the moment now. Doing what he was told, he left leaving the two large ones to talk.

Sorry if it sounds boring and bland but look out for part 2 tonight hopefully. See ya! ;)


	14. Chapter 11 Part 2

Here's Part 2 of chapter 11 enjoy guys! :) :)

Chapter 11. Part 2.

"So, what did you want to talk about Chance?" Nick asked the large Tom who drummed his fingers on the wall trying to figure out how to explain to Nick about their secret.

"Listen, Jake is going to hate me after I tell you this but...we are the SWAT kats." Nick blinked twice making sure that his hearing was right. "Excuse meYo what do you mean you guys are the-" "Come and I'll show you." Chance said taking him by the paw leading him down into the hangar.

The huge ceiling lights turned on in an instant leaving Nick's mouth agape. "Wow... Is this where both of you-" "Wait until you see our baby" Nick got confused. "Baby? are you two?-" Chance's cheeks instantly got bright beet red glancing towards him. "No, no, no we are not! Don't be ridiculous! I was talking about the TurboKat that's our baby" Nick made an oh with his mouth and breathed a sigh of relief feeling relaxed that they weren't into that n type of stuff but in Chance's mind, he was starting to think what would happen if he had gotten that close with Jake. "Thank God I stopped him from popping the question." He thought. "But he better stay away from him after I show him around."

"Damn... So this is your "Baby" That you were talking about?" Chance nodded feeling proud seeing the gray tabby stare at the jfor very hard for a while hearing Chance clearing his throat, they continued on with the tour from showing him the cyclotron to the glovatrix. "Chance, I can't thank you enough for showing me all this awesome stuff." "Don't mention it; any friend of Jake's is a friend of mine." Chance said although in his head, he was beginning to get slightly jealous.

"Hey listen, you don't mind if I ask Jake something?" Chance shook his head. "No not at all, after you." "Thanks" And he went right in front leaving the golden furred Kat standing in the open.


	15. Chapter 12

Hey guys sorry for not continuing :( a lot has been in my mind since last week :( and I really don't feel like talking about it but the good news is that President Barack Obama got re-elected for a second term! Yay! :D :D and now on with the fic! :)

Chapter 12.

Jake was laughing hard after watching another funny episode of Litterbin. Turning the tv off, he went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate; he was so busy into stirring the ingredients together that he didn't even notice Nick standing behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh Nick sorry I didn't see you there what's up?" Nick looked down at his feet trying to collect the words that he needed to say before blurting them out; Chance watched already crossing his arms and having a scowl.

"Listen I was thinking. How would you like to go out tomorrow night? You know where we can catch up on old times? Stuff like that?" Jake blinked twice and came back to reality and pouring the cocoa into his teacup stirring it yet again. "Well I just have to check the schedule and I'll get right back to you; I mean I would love that but work has gotten real tight lately." Nick sighed. "Okay I understand." Chance watched the couple this time with sad eyes; he knew that Jake wanted to be with his old friend but because of how busy it had gotten in the garage, he just couldn't leave work early; soon, he mustered up all the breath he could get and got out of his hiding place.

"Hey Jake listen, if you want to spend some time with Nick, I can watch over the shop while you guys go out and have a good time." The chocolate covered Tom looked at his partner with wide eyes hoping if he heard him right. "You really mean it Chance?" The striped tabby nodded. "Yeah why not? you were always missing him since he left that day and you two deserve the night out tomorrow." Jake grinned really wide giving him a hug in which he blushed real hard at as the slender Kat walked out of the kitchen with the cup in his paws.


	16. Chapter 13

Sorry for The absence but here's Chapter 13 enjoy! :) ;)

Chapter 13.

The next night had came in a flash. Chance looked at Jake from the doorway of his room checking himself in the mirror to make sure he was well dressed for the night out with Nick. He had on a black button down shirt, ordinary denim blue jeans, and black high tops; to make it more radical, he had put on his red baseball cap and black sunshades. "So, how do I look?" Jake asked his friend who just stared up and down his blue eyes really doing it all. "Chance?" The brown furred Tom Kat asked snapping him out of his trance who blushed. "You look *ahem* mighty fine there bud." Jake managed a small smile. "But the shades are a bit much considering that it's already dark out." "Aw what do you know about fashion anyway? Please." Slapping the big tabby's butt, he went downstairs where he waited patiently for Nick.

It didn't take long for the doorbell to ring as he eagerly got up from his sitting position on the couch to answer it only to make him lower his shades. There stood the large gray Kat in a red muscle shirt where his abs could be seen but not entirely, khaki pants, and black loafers. "Meow, who do we have here hmm?" Nick said making a clicking sound which made Jake bashful; Chance, who saw the whole thing, gritted his teeth really wanting to knock the living day lights out of that Kat trying tHaines his mind, seduce him by saying how hot and dashing he looked; no one had the right to tell him that but him and him only.

"Hey Chance!" Nick exclaimed seeing him make a fake smile and gave him a handshake only a little tighter this time making him wince but nonetheless, patted him on the back. "Ready?" "As I'll ever be." Jake said very excited to leave; seeing that the red sedan, which for the first time, was not there, instead a motorcycle.

"Now we're talkin'" Jake said getting behind Nick and putting on the helmet, the pair drove off leaving the large blond Kat looking out the window and sighed. Usually, this would be their night were they could play some video games, challenge one another to see who would eat the large amount of chili peppers in the bowl, or simply just watching tv. Soon, an idea popped into his head; getting the phone, he started to dial a number asking a certain she-Kat if she would like to come over and hang out for a while.


	17. Chapter 14

Here's Chapter 14 all enjoy! :)

Chapter 14.

Where: Callie's Apartment.

Time: 7:39 pm.

The dinging of the oven rang off as Callie bolted into the kitchen getting out her oven mitts opening the door taking out a tuna fish casserole. The smell was unbearable; setting it down on the rack to cool, the phone rang.

"Hello? oh good evening Chance how are you? How's Jake? Oh I see. Sure I have nothing to do really I had just taken out my famous tuna fish casserole hahah oh you okay I'll be right over see you soon." After hanging up, Callie got a piece of foil paper wrapping up two squares of the dinner for herself and the large blonde tabby. Getting her keys, and purse, she went down the three flights of stairs to her green sedan as she started it up heading over to the junkyard. "Chance is going to love this." She thought while smiling.

The doorbell rang. Chance rocketshipped towards it, opened up seeing the blonde she-Kat waving plus holding up the food that was in a brown paper bag. Stepping aside, she slowly walked in taking in the sight of the two toms apartment; they didn't have much but they made of what they had and that was what really mattered; and even though it was small, it was kept nice and neat. (Jake was much more of a neat freak than Chance but nonetheless still helped his friend around when they were not fighting evil).

"I take it you were watching Scaredy Kat huh?" Callie asked pointing to the tv. Chance blushed. "Uh hehe yeah." "Hey it's cool I like the cartoon myself." "Really?" She nodded. "Great and I thought I was the only one that was a big fan of it." Both Kats laughed as they sat down and watched some of it while eating the delicious and scrumptious meal.

Sorry if it doesn't sound to good but hopefully it will get better in the next chap good night and take care love you more :) ;)


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 right now!

Chapter 15.

Where: On the streets of MegaKat City.

Jake looked around at the marvelous sites of the city. The wind was blowing his shirt while riding behind Nick gazing at the tall buildings with their lights illuminating the entire road. "Hey Jake, you okay back there?" The gray tabby asked the cinnamon brown fur Kat who nodded. "Yeah just looking around that's all." Nodding, he went back to driving. "Hey man listen, when was the last time you had sushi?" "Oh Lord I can't remember the last I had it why?" "Because I know this awesome Japanese Bar that serves the delicious ones; would you like to try it out?" Nodding, they high-tailed it over to have dinner.

Where: The Golden Tiger.

Time: 7:51 pm.

Jake looked up in amazement seeing the large building with two golden tigers side by side at the restaurant's entrance. Nick, after getting off the bike, helped the skinny Tom to his feet as both of them went inside. There, they were greeted by a golden Siamese she-Kat that had long and flowing purple hair with pink high-lights. Her crystal blue eyes shined seeing the guys walking over.

"Konichiwa, welcome to The Golden Tiger, my name is Kikiyo how may I help you?" "Hello there Kikiyo, it is very nice to meet you; My name is Jake Clawson and this is my friend Nick Whiskers, we would like to have a table please? We are going to be dining here." "Okay then very good let me show you." The three kats walked over finding the right table to go to which was near the window where they could see outside of the City. On it, was a glass vase filled with cherry blossoms that smelled very sweet once it inflamed their noses and of course a little gold fish bowl that had in a large coy fish that scared Jake a little only to get a chuckle from Nick.

"What will you guys like to drink and eat?" She asked. "We'll have two green teas and fried egg rice, with California rolls and caterpillar sushi please?" Nick asked with Jake smiling an ever taking his eyes off of him; Kikiyo smiled sweetly as she left leaving them alone.

Part 2 will be on the way by say tomorrow night hopefully take care and have a good night! :) :)


	19. Chapter 15 Part 2

Here's Part 2 of Chapter 15 enjoy! :)

Chapter 15. Part 2.

Shortly afterwards, steams of the drinks and food were seen as Kikiyo used great balance in delivering the stuff. After thanking the she-Kat, the boys chowed down.

"Wow, I never had California rolls this good before." Jake said taking in the taste with Nick nodding. "Yeah they sure are delicious I gotta give them props for that; nowadays, you get them in the frozen section at the store where you pop them in the microwave; they taste like crap." Jake nodded this was actually really good; he was beginning to like them more with each bite. "Chance would sure love this; not only is he good at sports but also has a huge appetite." Nick chuckled. "Really?" "Yeah. Like one time, when I made lasagna, within 5 minutes, he was done and his plate was clean literally." Nick laughed. "Damn, now that is someone with a HUGE appetite."

Back at the Salvage Yard...

Back at the apartment of the garage, Chance and Callie were playing a game of checkers. (Because Cal was their only friend and who understood them the most, Chance had let her win 4 games in a row; he wasn't really good and skilled at thinking games like Jake was but he decided it would be fun for a change).

"Hah! I win again; beat that!" The blonde haired she-Kat said in triumph with the big tabby grinning. "Hmph! Tonight must be your lucky night girlfriend but don't worry you won't get so lucky next time!" Chance replied seeing her stick out her tounge. "Oh pleascoypu should have seen the look on your face when you didn't know where to put your black piece which took you 10 minutes." Chance smirked.

Putting away the board game, they then started to read their books; Chance loved Kat Kommando and Callie, her beauty of the week magazine. While reading, Chance couldn't help but think about Jake; how he was doing while out with Nick on their "date". Sensing this, Callie had put her magazine down asking him what was the matter? Only to get a sigh in return.

Sorry gotta stop here but look out for part 3 tomorrow night hopefully it is now 1:44 am and I gotta get up in the morning to do schoolwork plus a test see ya! Love you more :)


	20. Chapter 15 Part 3

Here's the last part; Part 3 enjoy! And a little tip to all: I am Homeschooled but about to graduate soon and I go to the University of Charlotte in my spare time to become a Computer Graphic Designer that's all now sit back, relax, and enjoy the story :)

Chapter 15. Part 3.

"Chance? What's the matter? Talk to me." The Blonde haired she-Kat asked. Chance had put down his comic getting up from the couch to stare out the window into the night-time. Callie followed him from behind placing a warm paw on his shoulder. "It's nothing Callie just... Thinking about Jake that's all." Cal grew a confused look wanting to know.

"What about him?" Chance still stared up at the sky watching some stars twinkling like little diamonds along with the moon's bright light shining down. "It's just that... Ever since Nick came back, it's like he's reuniting with him all over again." Callie thought back and remembered; suddenly, it all came to her like a ton of bricks; the gray tabby Tom who she and Felina had met back at the park along with the other guys.

"You mean his old friend?" Chance nodded. "Yeah. It looks like he secretly has a thing for him that I can't quite put my finger on but I do know that the two of them were very close since Elementary school; Jake would tell me all about him and the things they used to do together." Callie nodded believing in secret and also thinking that Nick might've had a little crush and that Chance wasn't taking it a tad bit well after all, she and the cinnamon Kat have been companions since High School and she knew him long enough to know about his secrets (especially his sexuality that he never told the blonde and striped tabby about).

"Just give him some time; trust me, it will all work out." Nodding, they went back to the couch.

Sorry if it's short and _bland -_-' heheh I'll make up for it trust me chapter 16 will be up soon goodnight *yawn* :)_


	21. Chapter 16

Here's Chapter 16 hope you all enjoy it! :)

Chapter 16.

Back at the Sushi Bar, the two Kats had finished their meal thanking Kikiyo for the excellent service and to award her for a sweet and kind-hearted attitude, Nick gave her a $20.00 tip who took it with warmness shaking their hands watching them leave. "So, where to next?" Jake asked seeing him grin real large. "Let's hit the Carnival; they had the Grand Opening from earlier this morning and I had gotten both of us two tickets." Jake nodded his head vigorously as they both hopped on the motorbike driving off.

Where: The MegaKat City Carnival.

Time: 8:25 pm.

Lights dazzled all around as everywhere illuminated every dark place it could find. The sounds of joy and laughter filled the air as the toms gave their tickets to the Ticket-guy who opened the gate letting them through. Jake's amber eyes instantly lit up seeing the amazing and marvelous fun-filled atmosphere right in front of him. Nick took him by the paw leading him through who couldn't get his eyes off of such yearning for the child's playful natures that had wanted to come out of him for the longest while but was too busy with Chance at the Garge fixing cars and trucks. Next to the large blonde Kat, Jake was also playful and loved to have fun enjoying being a kid at heart despite his rough upbringing of being in a rich family and being somewhat of a higher class though he didn't show it nor said anything about his family much. In the Clawson family, there was no time for play; it was all work and the poor young then 6-year-old didn't really have much of a good childhood until he met the gray tabby just 2 months after that things were starting to get a little better for him.

"What do you want to do first?" Nick asked him who simply just smiled. "It doesn't matter let's just go on whatever ride until we get tired of this place." Nick nodded literally picking the scrawny Kat up wanting to enjoy the rest of the night that was ahead.


	22. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 right now! Enjoy my people's! :)

Chapter 17.

**You really think is the color of my hair? Yeah...**

** When I look in your eyes I see you standing there yeah...**

** You look at me, you smile at me, and all I really have to say...**

** What is wrong with you? Are you sick or just have a stomach ache? I see your expression and you are wide awake, tell me what it really seems are you faking or...**

** Are you in love with me?**

"Two tickets please?" A brown furred old man Kat asked as Nick gave them to him and both him and Jake were fully strapped into their seats as the Rocket roller-coaster was getting ready and slowly going up. By the time it had reached the top, Jake became mesmerized by the outstanding view below; he swallowed a large lump in his throat as the burly gray Tom patted him assuring him that it will be alright. Suddenly, the coaster went downhill at super speed; screaming could be heard all over but more from the two kats themselves (mostly Jake) as they encountered in a 360 degree upside down spin. They went through a large tunnel only for 7 seconds soon seeing outside and feeling the wind rush through them; they were both laughing, laughing hard like never before as the ride ended and they smiled at each-other.

**Sitting across the room with a book, looking from a page to take a look and what do you see? (Oh) you're looking at me (Yeah)**

** Though you are very distant, your shining eyes are always realistic yes they are (Oh) near and far (Yeah)**

** You look at me, you smile at me, and all I really have to say...**

** What is wrong with you? Are you sick or just have a stomach ache? I see your expression and you are wide awake, tell me what it really seems are you faking Or...**

** Are you in love with me?**

** They had now made it to the Midway game section. Little Kits of every size and color were playing against each-other to see who would be the best at the game they were playing. Even adult kats were somewhat acting like children too playing over at the game stands. **

** "Oh look!" Jake beamed eyeing at the cute little toy pink kitten that had a red embroidered heart on its tummy as Nick looked also; having an idea, he decided to play ring toss as a present for him. Asking the game instructor for 3 rings, he gladly took them having full concentration in making the perfect target; Jake watched intensely making a silent prayer hoping that he would win and sure enough, he did it. Proudly getting the kitten and giving it to the cinnamon furred Tom who hugged it like it was a real one.**

** You love me, You love me,**

** There's no denying it, cause you're real good at showing it,**

** You love me, You love me,**

** Kiss me, hold me, hug me...**

** What is wrong with you? Are you sick or just have a stomach ache? I see your expression and you are wide awake tell me what it really seems are you faking or...**

** Are you in love with me?**

** Finally, they went on one last ride which was the Ferris Wheel. Jake gazed down at the many kats that looked like ants; Nick stared at him as he moved closer giving him his body warmth.**

**Part 2 will be on the way soon ;) and by the way with the song, I made it up :) it's not sung by anyone I call it Are you in love with me? Hope you likey ;)**


	23. Chapter 17 Part 2

Hey guys soooo sorry for the delay but don't worry I'm here so let's get it on! :D

Chapter 17. Part 2.

"Wow, I never imagined us this high up." Nick said as he chuckled looking at Jake who never took his eyes off at the ground that was far below. Because both he and Chance, back in their Enforcer days and as being the SWAT Kats, he had no problem of being high in the sky. Finally, he turned his head towards his old friend and smiled warmly.

"I know right? Man, it had always been my dream to fly." "Really?" Jake nodded. "Yeah. When I was a little kit, I was always pretending that I was a pilot flying through the clouds; and back in High School, I even took a flying exam to test my ability. My luck finally came when me and Chance had went into the Enforcers; I was so happy that I couldn't wait to start right away; everything was going perfectly right until Dark Kat decided to ruin it all." "Who's Dark Kat?" Nick asked seeing the brown, scrawny Kat stare at him hard then sighed his head turned slightly not wanting for him to see his disgusted face of hatred and anger mixed into one.

"A villain that... listen I don't want to talk about it okay? let's not spoil the evening." Nick nodded his head in complete understanding as they gazed up. "Nice stars huh?" Nick asked changing the subject he knew after asking the question, that Jake would get a little frustrated.

"I just can't tell him who I really am; not yet anyway. Maybe if I wait a little while longer." He thought.

"Jake, you okay?" In an instant, he nodded his head and shook his leg. "I-I'm fine really." He stuttered. "I wonder what Chance is up to?" He thought again.

Sorry if it's short but the continuation will be up soon so stay tuned ;)


	24. Chapter 18

Hi guys sorry for not getting back to the fic but don't worry I am here to finish :) Here's chapter 18 I meant to 18 instead of the continuation and Happy Thanksgiving :) ;)

Chapter 18.

Back at the Salvage Yard, Callie was now packing her things up to back to her Apartment. "Thanks Chance, I really had a great time here maybe we should do it again more often." Chance smiled and nodded his head giving her a hug. "Yeah we should... Without Jake knowing that is." Getting a wink from the blonde tabby, the she-Kat giggled making her way into her sedan. "Now remember what I had told you okay?" Chance nodded referring back to their talk that they had earlier. Chance nodded and sighed waving and seeing the automobile leaving to head straight back into the city.

Closing the door, he found out that he was alone again. Sitting back on the sofa, and looking at the wall clock, he saw that it was 10:19. "Wow, those two must be having loads of fun; Hmph! I bet they're alright." He thought in a sarcastic tone flipping through more channels on the tv finding nothing decent to watch not since after his favorite show finished; finally, he got out a can of ice cold milk out the fridge and went straight upstairs into the dark bedroom sitting on his bed overlooking the many piles of junk before looking at the skies. If he had looked more closely, he could have sworn He saw Jake's constellation I looking flown at him and smiling.

Sorry if it's short but I gotta think of more but please take the time :) thank you and have a blessed day :)


	25. Chapter 19

Here's Chapter 19 enjoy! WARNING: May contain Homosexual Content in this chapter so be prepared ;)

Chapter 19.

The loud rumbling of the motorbike made its way into the drive-way of Nick's now sold cottage house. Taking off their helmets, and getting up, the gray tom Kat pressed a button on the remote to lock the vehicle; getting his keys, he started to unlock the door and open it turning on a few lights.

"Welcome to my Humble Abode!" Nick said taking Jake by the hand and introducing him to all the rooms that he had. After the tour, Nick even showed him the back-yard where there was also a pool with under-water lights that lit up the minute it would get dark. "Wow, this is awesome!" Jake exclaimed seeing him chuckle pressing a button and in an instant, the large shield removed itself revealing the crystal clear water under the moon-light.

"What do you say we take a little swim?" Jake shook his head. "I would love to but I can't I didn't bring any swim trunks." "Who needs trunks?" Nick said as he stripped down to his navy-blue boxers making Jake blush a very deep crimson; he took a mighty dive making a big splash snapping the cinnamon tom out of his trance. "Aren't you coming in?" He shouted. Jake looked back inside the house then at his friend in the pool just floating nonchalantly; he then sighed taking his own clothes off only leaving him in his army green boxers. Flexing his muscles, he made a run making a cannonball dive lifting up his head shaking the water off like a wet dog would. Nick laughed seeing him swim towards his body.

"What time do you want to go back to the Junkyard?" Nick asked him who thought for a moment. "You know what? I'll go back in the morning Chance wouldn't mind" Smiling, they continued to swim and splash each-other.

Part 2 coming soon ;)


	26. Chapter 19 Part 2

Here's Part 2 of Chapter 19 ;)

Chapter 19. Part 2.

They both dried off getting out the water from their fur as they possibly could. Jake gazed at Nick's perfectly toned body; amber eyes going up and down taking note of the muscles that he had (even looking at his nicely formed ass). Nick looked at the cinnamon skinny Kat his eshin giving off a luscious sparkle that made Jake send his heart beating to the maximum.

"Jake? Jake? Are you okay?" instantly getting out of his day-dreaming, he blushed so hard that he was afraid that his head would pop. "Oh yeah, yeah Nick I'm fine trust me." "Are you sure?" Nodding, they both went inside into The gray tabby's room which was dark but the moon gave them enough light though.

Yawning, seeing that it was already 11:18, they decided that it was best to hit the hay. Seeing that Jake was about to sleep on the floor, Nick stopped him. "Hey, you want to sleep on my bed? It's much bigger." "Oh no that's alright I don't mind the floor really." "Oh come on now, we'll fit just fine I insist." Sighing, not wanting to contradict, Jake got up and climbed onto the bed taking a side next to him; he inhaled and exhaled at the same time feeling comfortable already. "You know something Jake?" "What is it?" Nick stared up at the ceiling drumming his fingers on his stomach.

"You and I have been very close for so long that... I sense a connection between us." "Really?" Nick nodded. "Yeah; I mean we've known each-other since we were just kits in Elementary School having lunch together, going to the playground, you know just the simple things that they do. I feel like... We have something more." Now Jake's ears perked up seeing the Tom's face coming closer to his making eye contact. "Oh my God is he going to..." He thought but couldn't get it out of his head as their lips became soft to the touch; eyes went wide but then closed feeling the warm opening sensation as tounges danced and they took in the other's saliva pulling apart with the taller Kat nibbling on the small one's bottom lip.

"Nick..." Jake replied but was silenced when he had put his finger on his lips. "Don't worry, I'll lead." He then told Jake to lie flat; doing what he requested, he started to pull down his boxers shorts then his second feeling his cock hard. He gently massaged it hearing the chocolate vigilante moan in a mixture of delight and pleasure. "N-N-Nick... I-I..." "It's okay we can take it slow I promise." he slowly nodded letting him work his magic. He then took it in his mouth now sucking it making him moan even louder; he arched his back tightening his eyes and his fingers holding onto the sheets; he sucked all the precum he could possibly get seeing him in his tight position. "Just relax." He started to sweat feeling little droplets escaping. "You like that?" He nodded slowly. "Please... I need... More."

Okay that's how far I'm going to go you Pervs lol! Enjoy ;)


	27. Chapter 20

Here's chapter 20 and happy weekend! :) :D

Chapter 20.

Where: The Salvage Yard.

Time: 11:19 am.

Snoring could be heard upstairs as Chance was busy putting in fresh oil in a customer's car. He sighed a long sigh as he had dropped what he was doing to go upstairs.

There, Jake was fast asleep under the covers. Nick had dropped him off at 9:30 this morning leaving Chance to carry him bridal style up to his room. The blonde striped tabby looked at him from the doorway as he quietly tip-toed over to him shaking him gently. "Jake? Come on buddy time to get up and get to work now. The only response that he had gotten was the scrawny Kat turning on his side. "Jake come on get up we have work to do." Chance tried again but it was no use; letting out an agitated sigh, his brain hatched an idea. Seeing a bucket, he smirked an evil smirk picking it up, he went over to their bathroom to fill it up with cold water. "Presenting, the new alarm clock." He thought laughing to himself.

He quietly went over again. "Should I really do this?..Of course I will." The minute that happen, Jake screamed so loud that he was sure that every Kat could hear him from miles away even birds flew from the noise. The sight alone made Chance laugh so much that he was crying on the floor. "Chance, what in the Hell was that for!?" Wiping the remaining tears away, and getting up, he told them that it was after 11. "Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Jake cursed getting out of bed in a mighty jump going straight into the Lavatory to clean up and shower making sure to wash the must and sex odor off his body before Chance would get a clue.

After a quick bowl of cereal, it was now time to get down to business.

More on the way soon ;)


	28. Chapter 21

Here's Chapter 21 people's love you all! And Mr. Deleon25, I just read your story called A Part of You and I loved it! Please continue! Thank you! And now, on with the chappie! :)

Chapter 21.

Jake wiped the sweat off his forehead dropping the wrench nonchalantly after he finished fixing a silver Toyota. "Thank you sweetheart." An orange She-Kat said politely giving him 20 dollars. "You're very welcome Mam take care." And she got in the car that looked good as new and drove off.

"Phew! I thought this day would never end." He thought to himself but soon wished he took it back as he saw a gray sedan pulling up revealing to be the cantankerous old lady Kat.

"I hope you're not too tired because this could use some oil in it, and of course it can not go pass 30 miles per hour; if you don't do something about this, I'm going to report you and your friend to my Auto Club." Chance chuckled getting out seeing her remembering that both him and Jake had helped her twice; once by giving her a free pizza and tune-ups the second, supercharging her mobile to the point she went at the speed of lightning. Always telling them that she would report them but never did; nonetheless, she appreciated their kindness and calmed down a bit but still had her feisty attitude.

Noticing the slightly shown marks on the auburn colored Kat, she asked him what they were; even Chance saw them himself and knew exactly where they came from but didn't want to confront him in front of her only to get a smile and told her that he had gotten into a fight with someone not to long ago. "Oh my, I am so sorry to hear that; well, I know what might do the trick." Taking some cream out of her bag, she told him was to apply some around and in a little while, they would heal; thanking her, he took it gently and the Kats finished the car.

"Thank you boys and for your help, here's 50 dollars." "Oh no Mam, that won't be neccesary we enjoy helping people out." Chance said putting the bill back in her hand but didn't take it to heart. "Well I said you can take it and that's final. It's time for me to head back into the city now; so long." And she drove off into the sunset as the garage door was now shut.

"By the way Jake, what are those marks on your neck anyway?" Chance pointed out. "It's nothing like I said, I got into a fight with someone and they scratched me but I took care of them." Jake said and rushed towards the bathroom where he closed the door and locked it tightly sighing heavily going down onto the floor.

Enjoy! ;)


	29. Chapter 22

Good Morning everybody happy Sunday :) Here's Chapter 22.

Chapter 22.

Jake stared at his reflection in the mirror Rubbing the marks. His mind flashed back to last night when he and Nick were getting it on; he didn't expect for it to go too far but in his mind, he was on cloud 9. How on Earth was he going to tell this to Chance? He knew that the large tabby would hate him after he would tell him the truth but now was not the time to spit everything out...yet. He applied the cream that the old lady had given him and started to rub it in. "I sure hope it works." He thought sighing.

Laughing could be heard real loud; Jake rubbed his face and shook his head meaning that Chance was watching Scaredy Kat. "How can he stand it?" The auburn Kat thought unlocking the door and turning off the light. "Might as well watch it; it's not so bad." He thought again going over to the couch joining his friend; after a couple of the funny mishaps, Jake started to chuckle a bit even though he wasn't really into the show, like Chance wasn't into David Litterbin, he had to admit that this was a funny episode.

After the cartoon was over, Chance turned off the television Stretching and yawning at the same time soon turning towards his friend still eyeing the marks. "So, how was your night with Nick?" He asked putting on a casual tone as possible trying hard not to let his jealous side show. "Fine... Just fine." Jake said trying the same thing. "I take it that the both of you had the time of your lives." He said never taking his gaze off from his neck. "Oh yeah, yeah we sure did; we had a blast alright." Jake chuckled nervously leaving the tabby highly suspicious in his head but he didn't show it; he didn't want to push it any further yet for that matter.

"Hey, want to do a little work-out session?" Jake nodded in his mind sighing in relief that Chance didn't push it to the limit; getting off the couch, they both headed down to the gym.


	30. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 right now! ;) :)

Chapter 23.

Huffing and puffing could be heard as Jake was on the treadmill and Chance was lifting some weights. Getting a glance at his friend, Jake turned back in an instant when the tabby was staring back and smiled; he blushed a hint of pink after having a sexual fantasy about themselves. Grunting then caught his attention as he looked again seeing the muscular Kat sweating the light making him glisten. The cinnamon Tom was so wound up that he didn't even noticed that he pressed the speed button when he should've pressed stop instead. The next thing happened when he was sent across the room flying backwards.

"Jake!" Chance yelled out getting up to help if he was injured. Jake laid on the concrete floor feeling rather dizzy; with images of the TurboKat circling around his head. "Jake? You okay buddy?" Chance asked his voice filled with concern. "Ch-Chance?" Jake managed to say. "Come closer." Doing what he was told to do, what happened next made his heart beat so much that if he was in a black and white cartoon right now, it would pop out of his chest. Paws caressed his chubby cheek squeezing them a little; it then made it up to his head ruffling the tuff of hair that he had.

"You feel so soft." Jake cooed making the large skilled pilot blush even more. "And cuddly." "Um... How about we go back upstairs so you can take a shower and get comfortable?" Picking him up bridal-style, he went up the staircase into their bedroom.

Hope you enjoy sorry if it's not my best chapter but I made it work :) next chap might be... Lemon ;) if you ask me ;)


	31. Notice

Good Morning everyone, J.G here to bring you a report. I'll post chapter 24 of S.A.N later tonight but Today, I have schoolwork to do so look out for the next chapter and of course, I have a new story called Remembrance if you all want to read that. That's it for now take care and have a blessed day :)


	32. Chapter 24

Here's chapter 24 but like I said, it will contain Slash/Yaoi so get ready ;)

Chapter 24.

Jake felt himself getting stripped down to his bare minerals and was escorted into the bathroom by the big tabby. Steam surrounded everywhere as Chance soaped his pal up who moaned continuously. "Ah, Ah Ch-Chance..." Jake managed to utter out. "Yes buddy?" Chance replied being very concern. "Please can you come in with me?" The next he knew, his face was so heated up he was afraid his head would pop off any minute.

He took off his sweaty gray sweatshirt showing off his hard core abs. He then slowly pulled down his navy blue shorts followed by his briefs that had the little airplanes on them and he was now in.

Part 2 coming up it will get _pretty juicy ;)_


	33. Chapter 24part 2

Hello there everyone sorry for not getting back to the story :( school Has just been murdering me lately :( but don't worry I'm here to kick it off with part 2 of chapter 24 ;) enjoy! :)

Chapter 24. Part 2.

"How does it feel?" Chance asked his scrawny friend hotly whispering in his ear; that alone made his cock steel hard. "G-Good." Jake uttered out in a shakey and stuttering tone. "How are you feeling right now Love?" The burly Tom asked once more now this time licking his ear lobe making him feel even more hot. "I'm fine thank you so much for caring."

Heavy Moaning occurred as Chance nibbled on Jake's neck while drinking some of the shower water; the auburn Kat mewed in delight feeling his insides like they were on fire. Sighing was then added; a paw grabbed the chubby and furry cheek as the blonde one felt him caressing it; he wanted it; he absolutely wanted it; after all these years of being great companions and allies towards each-other even when they would argue over the simplest things, in his mind, they were meant to be, even with them being in the Enforcers, those times of them working out together the blood, sweat, and tears that they had shedded, the pain that they had endured and the losses they had encountered, had all came back as memories. At nights, Chance would lie in his bed and would secretly pleasure himself by rubbing his member careful not to make any noise that would wake up the kats from their slumber; just the thought of his friend would send shivers up his spine and his private twitch after imagining his abs under his uniform not to mention staring at his ass whenever Jake would bend down and fix something.

His dreaming had stopped after hearing heavy pants Coming from the smaller Tom. "Ch-Chance, I need you." And the next thing happened when lips clashed onto the other pair making the moment piping hot than the usual; it had stopped as they pulled away with the tabby gently nibbling the bottom lip of his partner. Soon, the cinnamon colored Tom felt himself being smashed against the shower wall having a lustful passionate kisses from his buddy whom he had secretly loved and wanted to be his mate for a long time now but his heart had Nick written all over it; he felt unfaithful and guilty for having to do this his mind was telling him to stop but his heart was yearning for more love even his body language was more than enough as his paws roamed down the chubby ass making small circles with his claws sending Chance's eyes to widen but then closed again feeling a slap.

"It feels so good." He thought. "Kats alive!" He thought again. The kiss had broken as they were getting all the air they could get panting and breathing hard; their foreheads touched each-others as Chance turned off the shower and they made it over into their room not bothering to put on clothes.


	34. Chapter 25

Here's Chapter 25 sorry for the very long delay people's been so busy lately.

Chapter 25.

Moaning was heard in the room as both Toms were on Chance's bed getting it on.

"Oh Chance." Jake replied staring up at the emerald green eyes of his tabby friend eyes that anyone could have, to die for, to wish in having. Kissing the furry cheek, the tiger Kat made a low growl as he bent down and started to suck the auburn colored one's member like it was candy; sweat beads were pouring down on him as he held on to the bed sheets for support. Suddenly, the knocking of the door was heard downstairs But they didn't hear it; soon, it happened again but still they were too busy in their heated moment. Finally, the Kat started to leave; the chocolate Kat made a glance at the window then his heart skipped a beat seeing Nick about to leave.

"Uh Chance? I'm just going to go downstairs okay? I won't be long." "Alright buddy but when come back, I want seconds." He smirked giving him a French kiss who slapped his arm away playfully going down into the nighttime.

"Nick! Nick wait!" The gray tabby turned around just in time seeing his old friend running behind him to catch up Panting for breath; luckily, tonight was a warm night and he was wearing his yellow boxers.

"Oh hey Jake how are you feeling?" "Very fine thank you. I didn't know that was you at the door; sorry about that." Nick shook his head. "That's alright after the second time, I thought that you were asleep that's why I was about to go." "Don't worry about it everything's fine. So, what brings you out here so late?" Scratching his head, he blushed a deep shade of crimson ever holding out a condom.

"Well, after what we had did late last night, and after I dropped you off here from earlier, you had forgotten it and I just wanted to bring it back here. Besides, it was fun." Jake blushed after he whispered hotly in his ear making them perk up and turn red also. "Okay, thanks Nick; I really appreciated it." Not long after, Nick's lips clashed onto the skinny Tom's making his eyes wide as he tried to fight back but it was hopeless; he really did have control like he had put him in a spell that was unbreakable.

Chance saw the whole thing his eyes twitching. He wanted to slap himself bite, scratch anything to make him believe that this was all a dream but no matter how many times, he was really awake and this was no fantasy either. His scowl became even more darker just the sight wanted to make him regurgitate as he threw a lamp seeing the smashed pieces; he huffed and puffed his sexy chest going in and out. He couldn't take it anymore as he just went into the bathroom and just started to vomit endlessly.


	35. Chapter 26

Here's chapter 26. ;) :)

Chapter 26.

When Jake had reached back upstairs, Chance was fat asleep. Guilt struck into the cinnamon Tom-Kat's stomach remembering how Nick had kissed him, and caressed him so much, he indeed forgot about his and the tabby Kat's fun. He laid on his back on his bed looking at Chance who's back was turned to his; he sighed and then closed his eyes. On the other hand, Chance had been playing sleep he had just finished throwing up and was now just lying awake. "I had no idea." He thought. Soon, a tear slowly crept down his chubby cheek.

Things hadn't gone so well the next morning. At work, Chance barely spoke to his partner; Jake got confused why he wasn't talking; usually, Chance would not stop talking about the all new Scardey Kat episode that was going to come on, or what villain they were going to take on next if Callie called. Jake saw how the muscular Kat was just minding his own business; he was really giving him the cold shoulder. "Hey Jake, can you pass me the wrench?" Chance asked nonchalantly and sternly. Jake looked at his friend his eyes blinking twice not wanting to keep him waiting and getting angry, he handed him the tool who took it not even thanking him.

"You know you could at least say thank you." Only getting rolled eyes, the tabby returned to his work wanting to finish leaving the skinny Tom speechless. "Chance? What's the matter?" The tabby scoffed. "Like you care don't give me that crap." Jake cocked his eyebrow.

More on the way ;)


	36. Chapter 26 Part 2

Hey guys, sorry that I have not continued the story; things just have been coming up and yesterday, 27 people, but mostly children, were shot at the Elementary school in Conneticut. R.I.P lovely little ones :'(

Chapter 26. Part 2.

"Chance, what in the world has gotten into you today? Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed?" Jake asked trying to get his friend to open up but it wasn't working at all; instead, the large blonde tabby went to start on another car but the beeping of the emergency alarm got their attention as Chance ran to answer it.

"T-Bone here, what's happening Miss Briggs?" He said now in his SWAT Kat voice.

"It's Hard Drive, he's at Pumadyne stealing all of the top secret files from the super computer."

"We're on our way!" After hanging up, they both got in their G-suits and headed off. While flying over to "Physco Central" What Chance (T-Bone) had called it, Razor kept staring at his partner who hadn't said a word since he got the call from Callie. He was now starting to wonder and worry if he had seen both him and Nick from late last night; he really had a lot of explaining to do but had to find the right words to put them all together.

"Hahahaha... Yes, all of this precious information is so juicy I can feel it; and it's all mine for the taking." The sinister voice of Hard Drive said using his electric powers getting all the files from the computer as possible. "Looks like you good day is ending early Hard Drive." Turning around, and growing, he saw the two heroes With their paws on their hips. "SWAT kats, I should have known You both would be here." "Hah! Don't count on it. Now, are we going to stand here and talk? Or are we going to kick your tail?" "Don't count on it." And with a smirk, he let out his paw sending waves of electricity through out the room. The Kats covered themselves just so as not to get shocked and he was gone.

T-Bone ran after him leaving Razor alone to go through the electric waves himself and finally, he got out following his partner with a scowl and shake of the head.


	37. Chapter 27

Hey guys oh man, I can't believe I haven't updated S.A.N since December I am sooooo terribly sorry for my absence School has just been going on lately you know how that is and my mom had not been feeling well over the Holiday season so, I was stressed out about that plus last week, I got my wisdom teeth taken out; yep, been pretty busy indeed. But anyway, enjoy chapter 27 of S.A.N :)

Chapter 27.

T-Bone ran down the large hallway in hopes of finding that electrical maniac once and for all. He checked every door that he laid his paw on as he opened and closed but he was nowhere to be found. Finally, Razor came out just in time seeing his partner. "What took you so long?" "Well, I was trying to catch up but you got away so quick duh." He stated leaving the large member to roll his eyes although they were wearing their masks, Razor could still see his eyes move so he could tell.

More waves of volts came flying as Hard Drive appeared again while smirking. "Had enough you two?" "Hell no we're just getting warmed up!" T-Bone yelled out smirking also. "I see well then, have a taste of this!" Letting out his paw, the masked vigilantes jumped up avoiding it this time with the burly tabby knocking the villan down out cold. "Great job there buddy." The smaller SWAT Kat complimented getting some rope and tying him up real good. Not long after, the Enforcers came late as usual as they heard Commander Feral yelling into the megaphone with Felina and the others coming also.

"Thanks Guys, we'll take care of him from here." Felina said patting each of them on the shoulder getting the still out cold Kat taking him away as Razor looked at his partner but T-Bone scowled turning away as they headed for the TurboKat and left to go back home.

Phew! Here you all go! Sorry it may not be good but I tried my best hope you enjoy :) ;) and Happy Sunday :)


End file.
